The main assembly of inertia cone crushers making their construction and operation rather complicated is the assembly of an unbalanced mass drive of the inner cone. In this light, simplifying the above-mentioned assembly is the main trend in the improvement of inertia crushers.
Known in the art is an inertia cone crusher comprising a housing having an outer cone, an inner cone mounted concentrically with the outer cone, a spherical support of the inner cone, a shaft of the inner cone carrying a bearing bush of an unbalanced mass member connected to a drive pulley by means of a spherical support spindle, an intermediate shaft journalled in bearings of the housing, and a plate clutch (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 632388, publ. 1978). Owing to the provision of the bearing and drive spindle, the crusher requires a large space in height and much metal for its manufacture and is complicated in structure so that its industrial application is rather limited. In addition, the elastic support of the housing on the foundation lowers efficiency of crushing (output and crushing fineness).
Also known in the art is an inertia cone crusher comprising a housing, an outer cone secured in the housing, an inner cone mounted concentrically with the outer cone on a spherical support for rotation about its axis and gyratory motion about the axis of the outer cone, a shaft of the inner cone, a cylindrical bearing bush carrying an unbalanced mass member, installed on the shaft of the inner cone and having a spherical end thrust bearing, a spherical support of the bush cooperating with the end thrust bearing and rigidly connected to a drive shaft of a power motor having a carrier member cooperating with the unbalanced mass member (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 481305, publ. 1975).
In this prior art inertia cone crusher, the drive member for the unbalanced mass member is the carrier member which comprises a crank guide mounted for rotation on the crank and received in a radial groove of the unbalanced mass member.
The prior art crusher features a complicated structure of the unbalanced mass member drive and its lower reliability because of a rapid wear of the friction pair carrier member--unbalanced mass member groove. With such a construction, heavy problems arise in assembling the unbalanced mass system because it is necessary to bring in registry the unbalanced mass member groove and the carrier member without any access for inspection of mating of these members during the assembly. In addition, the prior art crusher is dynamically unbalanced and requires its elastic isolation from the foundation to avoid vibratory loading of the foundation. At the same time, the yielding system involving elastic shock-absorbers lowers the crushing force, hence production parameters of the crusher.